Entretien Vampirique
by Elyanne
Summary: OneShot Tome 1 ...Il avait cru qu'elle fuirait, une fois les choses clarifiées mais elle était restée, courageux Agneau. Il avait cru qu'il la perdrait, une fois sa nature révélée mais elle était restée, courageuse aimée. Comment pourrait-on le châtier?


Je savais devoir les affronter. Je venais de nous faire découvrir. Je venais de briser une barrière entre les mythes et la réalité. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire à Carlisle ? Comment justifierais-je mon trouble face à cette humaine ? Comment pourrais-je regarder cet homme qui m'a tant inspiré en lui avouant que j'avais détruit tout ce qu'il avait construit ? Que par égoïsme, nous serions condamné à fuir de nouveau ? Pire encore, j'avais osé transgresser la plus importance loi de notre communauté. J'avais révélé ma nature. J'avais révélé à une innocente proie, la monstruosité qui me rongeait. Malgré cela, malgré toute cette culpabilité qui m'assaillait, je ne pouvais effacer ce sourire de mes lèvres. Ce sourire qui symbolise un exploit. Pouvoir parler avec elle sans être obnubiler que par son sang. Tenter de comprendre ses sentiments à défaut de ses pensées. Humer son odeur si envoûtante tout en contrôlant ma soif. Ce trou béant qui m'arrachait chacune de mes tripes, me rappelant savamment ce que j'étais. Ce que je ne pourrais jamais être pour elle. J'avais pu durant une soirée, supporter sa présence, étant toujours fasciné par l'être sublime qu'elle était. Cet être si pur comparé à moi. Comparé à ma nature. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que j'étais. Elle savait que mort je le demeurerais. Et elle avait accepté. Son imprudence l'a même laissé transparaître des sentiments bien trop forts à mon égard. Elle m'aimait. Ou du moins elle pensait m'aimer. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Je n'ai jamais goûté à cette fragrance. J'ai toujours été seul. Le solitaire. Et pourtant, me voilà obnubilé par elle. Au point d'en oublier les risques que j'encourais. Que nous encourions. Quelles chances avions-nous ? Quelle chance avait-elle de survivre ? Je savais le moment arrivé. Ma famille m'attendait dans ce grand salon qui était le nôtre dans notre villa de cette bourgade de Washington où moi Edward Cullen suit tombé en extase face à Bella. Bella Swan. La seule personne capable de me rendre un tant soit peu…humain. Leurs pensées se rapprochaient, tout comme leur colère y transperçait. Ils ignoraient ce que j'avais fait. Ils ignoraient ce que j'avais osé faire. Cependant leurs spéculations allaient en ce sens. J'avais certes commis une erreur. Une erreur en lui avouant qui j'étais mais cette erreur n'était-elle pas compensé par l'euphorie qu'elle me procurait. J'humai l'air ambiant. Néanmoins son odeur ne me quittait pas, s'imprégnant sur ma veste, sur moi. En moi. Son odeur était une dépendance, une fragrance dont je ne pouvais me passer. Son odeur était mon héroïne. Je souris à cette pensée.

_Rentre immédiatement Edward_

Carlisle. M'en voudrait-il autant que je m'en veux à ce moment ? Saura-t-il comprendre pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Ma main effleura la poignée.

_Où es-tu Edward ? Où es-tu allé ?_

Esmé, ma mère, toi me soutiendrais-tu ?

_Si tu as mis notre famille en danger Edward, je te promets que dès demain Swan n'existera plus._

Je te l'interdis Rosalie. Tu ne la toucheras pas. Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'effleurer sa sublime chevelure.

_Pourquoi prends-tu tant de temps pour rentrer Edward ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

Excuse mon égoïsme Emmett. Excuse mon égocentrisme.

_Je sais Edward. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait ce soir. Je sais même comment tu l'as fait. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à assister à cela. A assister à notre fin à tous. Cependant, je n'ai rien dit. C'est à toi d'avouer cela. Comment as-tu pu ?_

Alice, ma tendre sœur. Je t'ai toujours aimé malgré ton insupportable exubérance. Son ton était plus inquiet qu'accusateur. Tu es mon seul soutien. J'aurais besoin de toi, ce soir plus que jamais.

_Ces sentiments t'appartiennent-ils vraiment Edward ? Est-ce tes émotions que je ressens ? Affirme moi que non. Affirme moi que ce n'est pas toi._

Jasper c'est bien moi. C'est mon cœur figé que tu entends battre. C'est bien ma douleur que tu entends hurler. Et c'est bien ma souffrance que je t'inflige.

Je pénétrai dans ce qui avait été mon havre de paix. Je leur devais tout. De mon dernier souffle à mon premier sourire. Comme à cet instant j'aurais aimé qu'ils comprennent. Qu'ils comprennent combien j'étais heureux. Même si cela voulait dire mettre en danger ma famille. Ma seule famille. Ils étaient tous là comme l'avait supposé leurs pensées. Alice sur le fauteuil, le regard incertain. Esmé sur l'accoudoir, caressant les cheveux en épi de ma sœur, elle était si inquiète, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Rosalie agrippant les mains d'Emmett pour ne pas me sauter à la figure, pas encore. Jasper adossé au mur, son visage empreint de surprise. Devinait-il l'étendu de mon mal-être ? L'étendu de mon euphorie ?

_Edward…non _

Je me contentai d'ignorer sa remarque. Si Jasper. Mon regard admira la dernière silhouette de la salle. Mon père. Carlisle Cullen. L'unique être dont j'admirais chaque trait. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais le décevoir. Il était face à la baie vitrée, admirant les derniers reflets de cette lune. J'imaginais tout à fait Bella, allongée sur son grand lit, emmitouflé dans son édredon, baignant dans la clarté de la lune, ses cheveux s'étalant telle une auréole. Je retins un sourire. Savait-elle que je la contemplais avec délice durant son sommeil ? Appréciant chaque courbe de son incomparable silhouette et humant le moindre de ses parfums.

_Dois-je vraiment poser cette question Edward ? Dois-je vraiment connaître la réponse ? Dois-je vraiment supporter les conséquences de cette réponse ?_

Je suis tellement désolé Carlisle, je n'avais pas le choix. Elle devait savoir.

_Où étais-tu ?

Rosalie, toujours aussi impatiente, rompant la quiétude de ce moment. Je m'assis sur le dernier fauteuil inoccupé, agrippant l'accoudoir, contenant mon angoisse. Son regard vénéneux me transperçait. Rosalie, cesse d'être si tenace.

_Avec elle, je suppose ? Poursuivit ma sublime sœur. Ses yeux onyx striaient les miens, ocre d'un si beau moment passé.

_Réponds tu nous le dois.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit face à moi, irradiant de colère. Irradiant de frustration. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?

_Oui

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure tout à fait audible pour ma famille. Notre nature nous le permettait. Elle serrait les poings, se retenant comme toujours de me faire mal. De tenter de pardonner mon insouciance. Avait-elle omis que j'étais plus âgé qu'elle ?

_Que faisais-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous mettre autant en danger. Tu n'as pas le droit de la mettre en danger.

Un grondement titilla ma gorge, jamais je ne la blesserais. Jamais je ne la toucherais. Autant me rendre en Italie plutôt que de goûter ne serait-ce qu'à son sang. Carlisle se retourna. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si tendu.

_Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? S'enquit-il.

Revoir ses assaillants, leurs pensées salaces, leurs pensées si vulgaires, obscènes. Ils la voulaient d'une manière…j'aurais aimé leur ôter la vie à l'instant même où cette idée leur est apparut. Je fermai les yeux voulant calmer mes ardeurs. Distraire ma colère. Je revis Bella. Bella Swan.

_Edward insista mon père.

Je massai l'arête de mon nez, dans une tentative désespéré de retrouver mon calme.

_Bella était à Port Angeles avec deux de ses amis. J'ai juste voulu garder un œil sur elle. J'ai juste souhaité la garder en vie. Ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis son arrivée.

Une vraie cible à risque pensais-je.

_Elle s'est éloignée d'eux, un court instant. J'ai pu la retrouver mais…

Un autre grondement obstrua ma gorge.

_Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ? *Emmett*_

Je secouai la tête et poursuivit.

_Elle était entourée de…jeunes hommes…Ils souhaitaient…Ils souhaitaient…

Ma main s'abattit sur l'accoudoir. Je ne pouvais même pas envisager l'horreur qui l'avait frôlé.

_Seigneur ! *Esmée* _

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie, troublée. Elle avait vécu cela. Elle devait comprendre mieux que tous pourquoi j'avais sauvé Bella.

_Je suis arrivée à temps. Pour éviter d'aller régler leurs comptes à ses…je l'ai invité à dîner.

Ils me regardèrent tous surpris.

_Comment as-tu pu tenir une soirée avec elle, sachant l'emprise qu'à son sang sur toi ? S'enquit Jasper.

_Je n'ai même pas pensé à son sang. J'avais trop peur pour elle. Peur… qu'elle meure.

Peur également de devoir lui dire Adieu. Cela cependant était inutile à mentionner.

_Un acte courageux Edward bien qu'imprudent me sermonna Esmé.

_Ce n'est pas tout, je le vois dans tes yeux Edward. Une chose a été faite ce soir. *Carlisle*_

Mes paupières demeurèrent closes un moment. Une voix de soprano m'interpella.

_Il est temps de leur dire Edward._

J'acquiesçai à ma jeune sœur. Un sourire lui échappa. Elle était si belle.

_Elle sait.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas entendre. Esmé s'affaissa, les traits tirés, le visage totalement ébahi. Carlisle s'était contenté d'un soupir. Lassé. Un soupir de celui qui s'en doutait. Jasper ferma les yeux, amorphe. Tandis qu'Emmett passait ses mains sur son visage. Rosalie grondait. D'un geste, elle fut sur moi. Toute griffe dehors.

_Comment as-tu pu ?

Je ne réagissais pas, je l'avais mérité ? Ses ongles transpercèrent ma peau marmoréenne. Cette peau que Bella trouvait sûrement trop dure. Emmett me délivra de l'emprise de son épouse, je n'avais ni bronché ni cillé. Rien ne m'affectait. J'étais immortel.

_Justifie toi_

Carlisle voulait comprendre comme eux tous ce qui m'avait fait faire telle folie.

_Elle avait deviné.

La surprise étala sa domination sur leurs traits.

_Comment pourrait-elle l'avoir deviné ? *Esmé*_

_Bella est amie avec un membre des Quilleutes.

_Est-elle suicidaire Edward ? *Esmé*_

Je ris à son commentaire. Oui elle l'était. J'en étais convaincu. Le visage grave des autres membres me fit reprendre mon explication.

_Le descendant d'Ephraïm Black. Il lui a parlé des légendes Quilleutes. Et parmi elle, nos légendes subsistent.

_Elle a fait toute de suite le rapport ? Demanda Carlisle, étonné.

_Non Sam a dévoilé notre bannissement de cette zone.

_Le traité est donc rompu s'exclama Emmett.

_Je ne pense pas. Il s'agit d'un jeune Quilleute. Pas encore loup. Pour lui ceux ne sont que des sornettes.

_Penses-tu qu'elle nous dénoncera ? *Alice*_

_Bien sûr que non Alice. Bella nous a déjà prouvé son honnêteté. Jamais elle me trahirait.

_Te trahir ?*Rosalie*_

Elle éclata d'un rire dénué de joie.

_Te trahir ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine Edward. Elle ne te doit rien. Elle n'est rien pour toi.

Non Rosalie, tais toi.

_Dès demain, elle retrouvera son Newton et elle rira de ta naïveté.

Rosalie, je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'insulter ses intentions.

_Peut-être même ira-t-elle voir ce Black ?

J'aggripai le fauteuil. Il s'agissait de ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. La laisser. La laisser cracher son venin. La laisser…en vie.

_Arrête Rosalie s'interposa Jasper, haletant.

De la reconnaissance pour effacer ces mots. Ces mots blessants et pourtant véridiques. S'était-elle jouée de moi ? Savait-elle ce que je ressentais vraiment ? M'avait-elle mentit ?

_Elle est sincère Edward trancha Alice.

Cette voix. Alice. Mon unique support. Toujours présente. Je rouvris les yeux et lui souris reconnaissant.

_Je serais là Edward quoique tu prennes comme décision. Si tu m'assures que nous sommes en sécurité, alors je suis ton intuition._

_Merci Alice.

_Il s'en tire comme cela Carlisle ? Rugit Rosalie. Nous la laissons vivante ?

Elle ne pensait tout de même pas la tuer ? Pas après que je me sois efforcé de la maintenir en vie ? Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant que je sais que…Je levai des yeux désespérés vers mon père.

_Nous sommes en danger Edward._

_Non m'écriai-je en me levant. Non !

_Edward, tu as transgressé une loi commença mon père.

_Non

_Elle est également en danger.

_Et pour toi, nous devons la protéger en la tuant ? M'enquis-je alarmé.

_Si elle nous dénonçait ?

_Elle ne le fera pas Carlisle tentai-je.

_Comment le sais-tu ? Reprit-il.

_Parce qu'elle me l'a dit. Cela lui importe peu ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes.

_Elle est humaine. Elle sait mentir ajouta Rosalie.

_Non. Elle est sincère Carlisle.

_ Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te faire pour que tu la défendes au risque de détruire notre famille ? Cracha-t-elle.

Ne rien dire. Se taire et attendre. Ne jamais répondre.

_Parle Edward. Pourquoi sembles-tu si absorbé par elle ?

_Je ne suis pas absorbé par elle.

_Avoue-le Edward *Rosalie*_

_Que cherche-t-elle à dire Edward ? *Esmé*_

_Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? *Emmett*_

La mesquinerie, l'inquiétude, la curiosité. Trois sentiments auxquels je n'avais pour réponse que l'angoisse.

_Dis-leur Edward pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas la tuer ? Pourquoi elle obnubile tes pensées ? Pourquoi tu cherches par tous les moyens de la garder en vie ?

Elle rit. Et je fermai les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me forcer à cela.

_Suffit intima Carlisle vrillant Rosalie du regard.

Cette dernière se contenta d'un pouffement avant de rejoindre son époux. Leurs regards sur moi. Leurs regards perdus sur moi. Pouvais-je leur dire ? Pouvais-je leur dire la sinistre vérité ? Saurais-je leur dire que la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée est hors d'atteinte ? Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir.

_Parle je t'en prie *Esmé*_

_Tu peux tout nous dire * Carlisle*_

_Je le ressens. C'est bien trop fort Edward *Jasper*_

_Vas-y Edward._

___Je…

Le rire de Rosalie résonnait toujours en moi. Etais-ce si ridicule ? Si improbable ?

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le poids de cet aveu. Sous l'énorme implication de cette phrase.

_Es-tu sérieux ? *Emmett*_

_Edward…*Esmé*_

_J'en suis heureuse *Alice*_

Elle se leva et vint passer un de ses bras sur mon épaule.

_C'est absurde se récria Rosalie.

_Edward tu sais que c'est impossible commença Emmett.

Je sais Emmett, s'il te plait ne dis rien. C'est déjà assez dur.

_Et elle ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_Je pense qu'elle aussi.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Tandis qu'Alice passait une main réconfortante sur mon dos.

_Elle est humaine…*Esmé* Elle est humaine. Comment feriez-vous ? Comment vous aimeriez-vous ?_

_Edward…je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est sérieux pour toi. Je le sens. *Jasper*_

___Bien soupira Carlisle.

Je relevai la tête, surpris. Que voulait-il dire ?

_A toi de te montrer assez fort pour que cela marche poursuivit-il.

_Quoi ? S'exclama Rosalie. Nous la laissons vivre.

_Oui. Edward, dès le moment où nous serions en danger, elle n'existera plus.

Je déglutis à cette perspective avant d'acquiescer.

_Ce ne sera pas facile, en as-tu conscience ?*Carlisle*_

J'acquiesçai.

_Bien. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. *Carlisle._

_Pourrais-je la rencontrer ? *Esmé*_

Je souris. Tout au fond de moi, des milliers de questions fourmillaient dont la plus importante. Que deviendrions-nous ? Même si l'amour m'éveillait d'une nouvelle manière, je n'avais jamais autant souffert. Alors au milieu de ce nouveau tombeau, un espoir vrille mon ciel. Telle un météore. Eblouissant mes yeux d'une nouvelle manière dans ce ciel sans lune.

The End.


End file.
